


Chapter by Chapter

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the April 2011 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chapter by Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 2011 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/).

It started over long-distance calls from Wellington to London. The need not just for familiarity, for comfort, but desire for an intimacy they were challenged to retain across thousands of miles.

It began by random choice, grabbing the first book Sean could see. His voice was deliberate, rough from lack of sleep, but it soothed them both, wrapped around weary hearts and held them fast.

It has continued through the years, despite full schedules and distractions. It may be months before they finish, but they'll always cherish the tradition, taking turns reading to each other, one chapter at a time.


End file.
